


Fate

by BookMouseGirl



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Post-Troubled Blood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookMouseGirl/pseuds/BookMouseGirl
Summary: Robin and Cormoran contemplate destiny.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun that came together during a writing sprint!

He enjoyed the quiet moments when he could just lay here with her in bed drawing nonsensical patterns on the smooth expanse of her back. Moments like this always seemed to remind him how lucky he was that she arrived at the office on what was probably one of the lowest points in his life. It took them four years to get here, but the journey was well worth it if it meant lazy mornings with Robin in his arms.

“I can feel you thinking,” she murmured against his shoulder.

“Just thinking about the day we met.”

“You mean when you almost killed me?” she questioned, propping herself up to look at him.

“I managed to keep you from plummeting to your death,” he joked, “but I was mostly thinking about how it was the beginning of the two of us. Never thought I’d find myself here with you. You had just gotten engaged and I had just gotten out of a tumultuous relationship. But sometimes when I look back, I wonder if we were always meant to find our way to each other.”

“Cormoran Strike are you telling me that astrology and tarot are too out there for you, but you believe in fate?” she inquired, eyebrows raised.

“I don’t know if I believe in fate per se, but I don’t think I could imagine this life that I’m living with anyone but you. We fit together like puzzle pieces, but first our pieces needed to be formed. Both of us have our traumas, but they shaped us to understand what the other needs. Shit, what am I saying?”

“No, I like it. I think you’re right. We have definitely been shaped by our experiences. And you’re also right about us fitting together. It may have taken us a while for the shape of us to fit exactly right, but I’m happy we do.” She leaned down to kiss him deeply.

“Don’t start something we can’t finish Ellacott,” he grumbled between kisses. “We can’t be skipping out on work today. Plus, if we aren’t there Pat will probably come up here to investigate.”

“Fine, but I want to revisit this discussion this evening,” she responded, rolling away from him to get up.

“Are we still talking about fate or me ravishing you?” he asked, watching her bare form traversing his tiny flat.

“Maybe we can talk about our destinies while you ravish me,” she said, glancing at him over her shoulder. “But first you will be buying me dinner.”


End file.
